


Dear Tamlin

by SkullMutant



Series: The Tamilton Saga [1]
Category: Campaign (Podcast), Hamilton - Miranda, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullMutant/pseuds/SkullMutant
Summary: A rewriting of "Dear Theodosia" from the Hamilton musical with characters from the Campaign podcast set in the Star Wars universe.





	Dear Tamlin

[Bacta]  
Dear little Tamlin, what to say to you?  
You have our fire   
You have your mother’s eyes  
When you came into our arms, I cried as you broke our hearts

[Lyn]  
I’m dedicating all my time to you  
Domestic life was never quite my style  
When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart  
And I thought I was so smart  
[All]  
You have lived in times of insurrection  
We bleed and fight for you, we make it right for you  
If we give it all for your protection  
We’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you

[Leenik]  
And you’ll rule the stars one day  
[All]  
One day, one day  
[Leenik]  
Yeah, you’ll rule the stars one day  
[All]  
One day , one day

[Bacta]  
Oh Tamlin, when you smile I am undone  
My son  
You're like my son  
You will have the strength they're looking for

You are so much more than we are now  
Oh Tamlin, you outshine the morning sun  
[Lyn and Bacta]  
Our son  
[Lyn]  
When you smile, I fall apart  
And I thought I was so smart  
[Tryst]  
My father wasn’t around [Bacta](my parents wasn’t around)  
[All]  
We swear that  
We'll be around for you  
[Leenik]  
We'll do whatever it takes  
[Tryst]  
We'll make a million mistakes  
[All]  
We'll make the world safe and sound for you  
[Bacta]  
(You)Will always have our full protection  
We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you

If we win this crazy insurrection  
We’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you  
[Leenik]  
And you’ll rule the stars one day  
[All]  
One day, One day  
Yeah, you’ll rule the stars one day  
One day, one day


End file.
